


Pencil Case

by willtheworldrememberyou



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, idk what else to tag sorry, no real fluff???, this is just an excuse to make references to The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtheworldrememberyou/pseuds/willtheworldrememberyou
Summary: Jared pranks Evan for April Fool's Day.





	Pencil Case

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend (@rainbowalpaca on tumblr) as an art trade (of sorts).

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit—“

Evan had to leave for school in five minutes and he could not find his pencil case. It had vanished.

He knew he left it in his bag yesterday after he went to see Zoe’s band rehearsal. He remembered that clearly.

Where the fuck is it?

Evan would be so completely screwed if he couldn’t find his pencil case. Of course, he could ask a classmate for a pencil, like any other normal human being, but he would worry if he was bothering them, if he was disrupting their classwork, etc., etc.

Evan slung his bag over his shoulder and ran downstairs, desperately looking everywhere for his missing pencils. Heidi noticed her son’s stressed expression and called after him, “Evan? Sweetie, you should get going soon, class starts in—“

“I know, I know, I know, I know, I’m sorry, I can’t find something, I’ll be on my way soon, I’m sorry,” Evan said under his breath in one long, run-on sentence. He frantically searched the living room; maybe he had left it there while doing his homework. He looked everywhere, until he finally noticed something bright and out of place on the coffee table.

A plate of fucking bright green Jell-O with something suspended inside of it.

A little note was stationed right next to it, reading: “April Fool’s, Evan! Hope it reminds you of trees or something -J”

The worst part was that, right in the middle of the lime-colored delicacy, was Evan’s pencil case.

“Oh, my fucking God,” Evan muttered. 

The note was signed “-J”. Jared.

Naturally, it had to be Jared. 

Evan didn’t have the time to extract his pencil case from the Jell-O, anyways, so it was a useless find. He ran upstairs and grabbed a few pens from his desk, hoping that would suffice him through the day. It’s not like the teachers would pay attention. 

“Bye, Mom!” Evan yelled before stepping out of the door and practically sprinting to school.

\--

Jared was leaning against Evan’s locker when he finally arrived.

He had that stupidly cute grin on his face that practically screamed that he had done something.

As Evan approached him, Jared pushed himself off the lockers. “Hey, Evan,” he said, drawing out the last syllable. 

“Seriously, Jared?” Evan murmured. “I was so stressed this morning and I didn’t know if I would find my pencil case and what would happen if I didn’t find it and-and—“

“Jeez, sorry.” Jared put his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean for it to be rude or anything.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t appreciated,” Evan huffed. He turned away from Jared and started solving the combination on his locker.

“…But did you get the joke?”

Evan blinked and looked up at Jared. “What?”

“The Office? The first episode?” Jared said indignantly, gesturing vaguely. “Jim puts Dwight’s office supplies in Jell-O to annoy him?”

Evan broke eye contact and went back to his locker. “I, uh, I’ve never seen the show.”

“Wow. It’s almost like you’re not even affiliated with pop culture,” Jared laughed. 

Evan said nothing. Sure, he occasionally watched some shows, but it was always with his mom. They only watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S, but with his homework and Heidi’s packed work schedule, they barely made time anymore. 

“Hey.” Jared lightly touched Evan’s arm to get his attention. “Sorry if I stressed you out or whatever. I didn’t intend to.”

“It’s okay,” Evan said. It had happened to him before; kids had made fun of and pranked him in elementary school. He never told anyone to stop, so why should they have bothered to?

“Okay.” Jared adjusted his glasses. “I’ve, uh, gotta get to class. Sorry again.”

“Just…don’t do it again,” Evan muttered.

“Will do, Hansen.” Jared flashed a quick smile and slung his bag over his shoulder. He mockingly saluted Evan and walked off.

For now, the Jell-O pencil case would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I don't know what this is but I kinda like it  
> thanks to everyone who read and gave kudos/commented!  
> you can find me on tumblr @will-the-world-remember-you! i'm open to requests, or if you just want to talk!


End file.
